Steel Tempest
Steel Tempest is the name of the Hunter group that were all originally living in the Old World first, lived in the town of Devik second, and are now living in the forested town of Crafeld in the New World. A place not inhabited by adventurers but by Hunters, who go up against beings known as Kaiju; large monsters of various kinds that are native to this land. While most Hunting parties usually don't pick out names for themselves, only some of those that are turly recognized are lucky enough to have their name known, though they are better yet remebered by their individual names instead of their party name, which is still reletively knew. *Toko, the gentle Tanuki martial artisit with archer capabilities *Balasar, the tempered dragon descendent sorcerer. *Tsunami, the hot-blooded Water Genasi, with magic powers. *Zalsbee, the calculating, clerical soldier Toko, Balasar, and Tsunami technically met in the Old World before being sent to the New World, where they eventually met Zalsbee. Ever since they all grouped up, they have been doing task after task, either solo, in pairs or as a whole party. They have met powerful figures, such as Raviel, the Wyverian who is one of the members of the Writ of Nakarkos, or Acara, who is the younger sister of the Drow King who sent them to the New World for the Second Chance program. And who can forget Tsunami's grandfather, Torrent Abysswood? The grizzled but very powerful magic caster that seems to arrive when it's convenient for them. Throughout both the towns of Devik and Crafeld, their deeds haven't gone unnoticed by the various populaces for Tsunami had decided to take the up the mantle of Guild Master in Devik and in Crafeld after the disappearance (death) of Acola, the Druid. Acola being the one who sold them their first house but who was also communing with darker powers and held next to all of the tax dealings to himself. Steel Tempest had done various Hunting expiditions, such as hunting a pack of Jaggi, a Nerscylla, and even finding the remains of the Elder Dragon, Nakarkos. Not only through quests have they hunted, met, or fought against some powerful monsters, such as when they encountered the tame but stern Jinouga (Zinogre) in the Round Forest, who led them out of his home, or when they did battle against their first serious challenge, the Elder Dragon, Kirin. However, the group not only faced monsters of the New World, they have encountered Old World foes as well, such as the Redstorm Pirates, led by the Vampire Hobgoblin, Slil Redstorm, Tsunami's mortal enemy. The likes of some old world Gods, Tesoronte, Grasoronte, Zaryel and even Xerxes, have tested these four in various ways and pushed in little ways to either help themselves which helped Steel Tempest in a small fashion or helped Steel Tempest discreetly. And they would not be where they are without the aid of Hypostrathenes, the Tiefling. Recently, Toko and Zalsbee, who had confessed their new love to eachother, had died and had their souls locked away (the former in the Astral Plain and the latter in another person) but after 6 months of effort, they had been brought back and placed in their bodies (Toko needed Nymphs to crerate a new one since his original turned to dust). Now, the two need to properly find their place back within Steel Tempest and get their personal lives together as well as well. Zalsbee is intent on gaining a weapon that he can use as his Gun Lance is not doing him any favors so Toko promissed to help him hunt the Nargacuga that gave him so much trouble before. Meanwhile, Toko has to go and see his family of Acara and their son, Tocar.